Love is Just around the Corner
by judaiteito
Summary: Based on S.I. Kishor's 'Appointment with Love'. Reborn's in the Namimori Train Station waiting for the person who caught his attention and perhaps, his heart too. Little does he know that 'that' person was the one who he secretly loves and avoided for the past 12 months.


**Title: Love is Just around the Corner**

**By: judaiteito**

**Pairing: R27**

**Author's Note:**

Teito: Hi! Konnichiwa minna!  


**Tsuna: *sighs* konnichiwa….**

Teito: Hope you'll like this story~ ^^ this is based on S.I. Kishor's "Appointment with Love"

**Tsuna: And don't forget to Review…..**

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the story Appointment with Love. They're owned by Amano Akira and S.I. Kishor respectively.  


**Warning: This is a shounen-ai fanfic. If you don't like it, then, it's your choice if you still read it or not.**

**Teito and Tsuna: Enjoy the story!**

'**Based on S.I. Kishor's "Appointment with Love".'  
**

**Love is Just around the Corner**

**Seven minutes to six. That's what the grand clock in the center of Namimori Train Station said as a black haired black eyed man wearing a black suit and a black fedora with an orange stripe looked at it. This man is the world's greatest number one hitman and the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo's tutor, Reborn. He was currently sitting on a bench provided for those persons who are waiting for the train to arrive. Five minutes to six. Five more minutes before the person who caught the hitman's attention arrives. As he sat and waited on the bench, he can't help but think about the person who gained his interest eleven months ago.**

**Reborn was in Italy doing some jobs given to him by the Ninth. He was surfing the net just to pass time when a certain comment in a story caught his attention. He found himself intrigued and continued reading the comment. Even though some of the words were spelled wrong, it reflected a thoughtful soul and insightful mind. The commenter was 2flaming7sky. He sent a message and waited for their reply. And a reply he got.**

**For the past 10 months, the two grew to know each other through e-mails and letters since Reborn was in Italy and, surprisingly, 2flaming7sky was in Namimori. Each mail was like a seed falling and buried on a fertile heart. A romance was slowly sprouting. But Reborn can't help but think about a certain dame-student of his whenever he read a letter or a mail. He always imagined the voice of 2flaming7sky to be like Tsuna's. And with that, he grew suspicious about the true identity of this '2flaming7sky'. He requested a photograph but they refused.**

**2flaming7sky: If you really cared, it wouldn't matter what I looked like. If you learned that I am beautiful, I'll just kept on thinking that you cared for me because of my looks. And if you learned that I look plain, maybe you're just talking to me because you're lonely or bored.**

Reborn blinked and smirked. This person sure sounds mature unlike dame-Tsuna. But deep in his heart, he yearned that this person will be his dame-student that he loved secretly and with that his buried, hidden feelings for Tsuna arose.

When the day finally came for him to return to Namimori, they scheduled their first meeting- 7:00 PM at the Namimori Train Station.

**2flaming7sky: You'll recognize me by the red rose I'll be wearing on my lapel.**

**Seven o'clock. The train arrived and Reborn stood up. As he looked forward he saw Tsuna stepped out of the train and walked quickly towards the exit of train station. He was about to follow Tsuna when he noticed that another person stepped out of the train, a red rose on their lapel.**

**It was a woman in her forty's. Reborn became disappointed but remembered all the e-mails and the letters that he received from her. He smiled.**

'**This is not love. This is a start of a friendship. Besides, someone already melted my icy heart. Someone who has a heart like the sky, who accepts anyone.'**

**Reborn walked towards the woman. He lifted his fedora hat and bowed.**

"**Nice to meet you. I'm Reborn and you- you're 2flaming7sky. May I ask you to go with me for a dinner? "  
**

**The woman bowed and smiled.**

"**I'm sorry but I don't know what this is about. In fact, that boy who stepped out before me gave me this rose and said that if someone asks me to go out with them; I'll just tell that he is waiting at the restaurant outside the train station. It's all part of a test. " **

**And with that, Reborn bowed, thanked****the woman and walked towards the exit. As soon as his foot stepped outside, he quickly ran towards the restaurant, happy to know that the person he loves and the person who caught his interest was the same. His dame-student. His sky. His Tsunayoshi Sawada. **

**Author's Notes:**

**Teito: yeah, I know….. lame right? *sighs* TT I'm only human~ I need someone who really sees me~ *singing* **

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* Please Review guys!**

**Teito: Ciao minna! X3 **


End file.
